Am I Really This Evil?
by OrangeCatz
Summary: "It all just happened so quickly. First thing is I get rescued by an ankle-biter, then I end up being softened by said ankle-biter. It doesn't feel right; it doesn't feel natural. Considering what I've done in the past, being a protagonist is like a game of chess; incredibly difficult to master." -Turbo
1. Prolouge

The last thing he remembered was the screams. Endless, mind-piercing screams that seemed to stop all time. For a moment, he wondered just who was in so much pain to screech like that. Then he realized;

They were his screams.

As the seemingly sun-colored soda pop threatened to consume him, he screeched as loud as his lungs could manage. Soon afterwards, he felt incredible pain. The lava seemed to eat his flesh away, leaving behind nothing but a mass of code. He silently prayed as the rest of his bug-shaped body got consumed by the Diet Cola. Then all was silent.

After a while, he opened his yellow cat eyes, bewildered by how he was alive. It took him a moment to take in his blurry surroundings. "_Am I dead?"_ he thought. "**No,**" said an incredibly familiar voice, "**You are not dead.**" He tried to get up, but fell back over in agony. "**Be still, brother**," said another familiar voice, "**You are still recovering.**" He looked left and right to seek the voices, but he could find no one. "Who are you?" he rasped, "Where am I? What…happened?"

The voice came back, "**That is for you to discover at a later date, brother. For now, you must go back.**" "Back?" he repeated, "Back where?" As soon as these words left his lips, piercing agony engulfed his body. He let out a cry of pain, and his vision flickered into a pixelated blue. He heard the voices once more; "**Good luck, brother…**"

~x~

He opened his eyes, only to find himself plummeting through thin air. He was so weak and pained; he didn't even have the energy to scream. He simply let himself receive more pain as he hit sharp objects, cutting and bruising him. He could taste blood in his mouth, as well as feel its stickiness all over his body, but he let it fly. After hard tumbling, he finally crashed into the ground.

His senses were no longer functioning, yet he could still hear hushed voices mixed with his steady heartbeat. He heard "Look!" and "Is he alive?" and "It couldn't be!" The last thing he remembered before going out cold was hearing his own name:

"Turbo…"

**Welcome, everyone, to my first ever Wreck-it Ralph fic! I've been playing around with this idea of Vanellope saving, and then mentoring, Turbo to be a good guy. Then, this happened **** So, this is all I got for tonight. R&R!**

**~Emilee the Cat **


	2. Chapter 1: Hospital Room

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know; he's pretty patched up by now."

"I don't understand _why_ you even saved him in the first place."

Turbo's eyes flickered open to the sound of voices; in fact, multiple voices. His vision was blurry at first, and then as it began to focus, Turbo saw four figures standing over him: A very large man wearing a red patchwork shirt and scarlet overalls, a smaller man with a blue cap and clothes of matching colors, a tall woman covered neck-to-toe in black armor, and lastly, a midget girl with candy-sprinkled raven hair, a turquoise hoodie, a brown skirt, and stripy socks/ black shoes.

At first, Turbo's memory was fuzzy, then he remembered; the four that had tried to kill him.

Wreck-it Ralph squinted at the racer, and then leaped back in surprise. "Vanellope! He's awake! Hit him with something!" Vanellope von Schweetz simply rolled her eyes. "Ralph, don't worry; he's still too wounded to do anything except speak." "_I can still talk?_" Turbo thought, and he tried to manage a simple sentence:

"…what am I doing here?"

Tamora Calhoun answered his question; "We found you after you took a beating from that lava. You certainly took a hit, Whitey-tightey." A look of confusion spread across Turbo's face. "Whitey…_tightey_?" he repeated. Fix-it Felix sat on Turbo's cot…wait a moment, a cot? Turbo took one look at his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital.

Felix looked at Turbo and smiled. The pale racer grumbled and face away from him. "I know you're still angry, Turbo," he heard the repairman say, "but let me just say: It's good to have you back." Turbo snorted, "You seem to have forgiven me easily, Felix." Turbo glanced back at Felix; the peppy hare was still grinning. Turbo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, people!" said a voice so loud and high-pitched, Turbo had to plug his ears, "Leave the room! I gotta talk with this guy!" Of course, it was Vanellope. "Are you sure you can do this?" Turbo heard Ralph say to the child. "Of course I can, Ralph!" came Vanellope's response, "Turbo's got nothin' on me! I can handle him, trust me." The two waved goodbye, and Vanellope shut the door, leaving her with a scowly-faced racer.

For a while the two just stared at each other. Vanellope finally broke the silence, "You should feel lucky, you know." This made Turbo snort with laughter. "Lucky!? _Lucky!?_ I should feel lucky, do I? I didn't ask to be saved by you, half-pint!" The insult didn't faze the child at all; she simply stood there, twirling her hair, a stupid grin on her face.

Oh, how he wanted to strangle her; he wanted to squeeze every drop of life out of her. The sad part was he couldn't.

"So, why did you save me?" asked Turbo, still hostile. Vanellope sat on the bed before she replied, "Because I'm not you."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not you, stupid," she repeated, poking his forehead, "If you and I had switched places, you would have leaped at the chance to kill me. I didn't; I have a heart, you know." Vanellope remembered how they had found Turbo; they had seen something that looked like a meteor, and went to check it out. What they found was no meteor, but in fact Turbo, bruised and bleeding.

The child ruler hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Wait," said Turbo. Vanellope stopped, her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?" she inquired. Turbo bit his lip. "…thanks, I guess…" he mumbled.

Vanellope smiled. "You're welcome," she replied, then left the room.

**Now we finally see what happened to Turbo! He was saved by Vanellope! Yay! Okay, I'm **_**not**_** a true fan of Turbo, because of how creepy he looks in the actual movie, but I'm gonna pretend I like him just for the sake of this story. **

**Woah! 3 reviews in 1 night!? HOLY CRAP! Heh heh… Continue to R&R!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	3. Chapter 2: What're you gonna do?

**Okay, before I get a million questions about this, Vanellope and Turbo are JUST FRIENDS IN THIS! NOTHING MORE! (Honestly, pairing Vanellope with someone other than Rancis makes me sick) Alright, now that that's cleared up, on with the chapter!**

Turbo woke up to the sound of a coffee maker. He groggily opened his yellow eyes and glanced toward the source of the noise. He saw Fix-it Felix and the President herself at a coffee maker, only the liquid in the cup wasn't coffee colored and Felix seemed to be stripping a flower of its petals and placing them in the concoction.

Turbo wrinkled his nose. "Um…what're you doing?" he asked warily.

Both characters kind of jumped at his voice and turned their heads. "Oh, sorry if we woke you up," said Vanellope, "But Felix here insisted to whip you up some medicine."

Turbo raised an eyebrow. He tried to sit up, but a wave of pain hit his abdomen, making him double over in pain. "Ow!"

Felix quickly left the medicine and helped Turbo lay back down. "Hey, hey, don't get too excited," he scolded, "You're still recovering from your accident." Turbo snorted; he didn't like being cared for anymore.

The repairman walked back to his strange medicine and poured it into a cup. He handed it to Turbo. "Now shut up and drink this," Felix ordered, and Turbo did…only to cough it back up.

"BLECK! That's horrible!" Turbo complained, "That tastes like liquid mold!" He quickly wiped his mouth then pointed at Felix menacingly. "Are you trying to _kill_ me!?"

Felix held his hands up in frustrated innocence. "No, I'm trying to save you!" He then pursed his lips and looked back toward the coffee maker. "Well, I guess I can't blame you for thinkin' it's sour," he said somberly, "It's got liquid scabs and dried code in it."

Turbo immediately put his hand to his disgusted face. "Okay," he mumbled, "Now I _really_ wanna hurl…" Turbo put his pillow over his head in distain.

Vanellope rolled her eyes and Felix left the room, taking his coffee maker and the rest of the "medicine" with him. The 9-year-old president sat down on Turbo's bed, forcing him to look at her.

Turbo growled at the child, "What are _you_ looking at?" Rolling her eyes again, Vanellope replied, "You, stupid."

They continued to glare daggers until Turbo finally broke the silence, "Okay, what are you going to do to me once I'm outta here?" Vanellope grinned a very cheeky grin. "Guess."

"Excuse me?"

"I said guess!"

"Fine…Fungeon?"

"Nope."

"Hack whatever code I got left?'

"Nu-uh."

"C'mon! Gimme a hint, Glitch!" said Turbo impatiently. Vanellope grinned again.

"I'm gonna teach you how to be a good guy."

If that horrid medicine were still in Turbo's mouth, he would have sprayed it all over the daunting fairy; her!? Teach _him_!? To be…_**good!?**_

Turbo shook his hands in front of him. "No! Nonononono_no_!" he said, "No way in a million years, missy! I can't be good! I'm not good, and I won't be ever again!" Vanellope smiled and poked his nose.

"You are, and you will."

With that, the little girl left the room, as Turbo groaned and fell backwards onto his pillow.

Honestly; the Fungeon would have been better.


	4. Chapter 3: Being Mistaken

"Three, two, one…" Turbo counted on his fingers. Then came the voice he had been waiting for, "Okay! Arcade's closed!" Turbo let out a sigh; today he'd start his new life as a good guy. Sigh.

A knock came from the door, and the little president stuck her head in. "Enjoyin' yourself, Race-boy?" she mocked, and Turbo snorted. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "I don't like it any more than you do, but we gotta go, dude," she said. Turbo grumbled something about sucking mints and tossed his pillow over his head. "Hey! I heard that!" Turbo heard Vanellope say.

Turbo was satisfied with the insult until a sharp kick to the abdomen caused him to fall off the bed. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing his head, "I still got a headache, y'know!" Vanellope sniffed. "Quit bein' a wuss. Now come on." Turbo groaned as he picked himself up and followed the girl out of the hospital.

"Okay then, kid," said Turbo, "What're we doing first?" Vanellope replied with, "I figured I'd give you the grand tour of Sugar Rush. Since your King Candy code got stripped away, all your memories made as the king must be gone." The gray racer opened his mouth to say otherwise, but then realized how right she was; he couldn't remember anything of what Sugar Rush looked like.

"Alright," sighed Turbo. Vanellope suddenly began jumping in her excitement. "Awesome!" she squealed, "You think Ralph can come too?" "Of course," said the man himself, who was walking nearby. Turbo sighed. "Let's get this over with."

~x~

"So you didn't execute them even though they were so nasty to you?" Turbo questioned Vanellope as they walked. "Why would I have?" asked the child back, "Sure, they were mean, but I sure scared them!" Turbo looked at her and said, "But surely you must have given them some kind of punishment!" Ralph shook his head at Turbo. "Vanellope doesn't give out punishments; only chances," he said, "It's part of what makes her a great ruler." "_Just like she did with me,_" Turbo wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

Soon, the trio arrived at Hershey's Lagoon, where a cluster of Sugar Rush racers were gathered. "What's all the commotion about?" said Vanellope. Both Turbo and Ralph shrugged. Swizzle Malarkey noticed the three and rushed up to them. He looked panicked. "Rancis and Adorabeezle fell into the Lagoon, and now they're stuck," he gasped, "We need a stick or something to pull them out." "Sure," said Ralph, "We can help." Vanellope nodded and took a step forward to follow them, but Turbo stopped her.

"Stay there," he ordered, "We don't want you getting stuck in there."

Turbo watched as Ralph climbed up a nearby peppermint tree and yanked a branch off, and then handed it to Swizzle. The racer thanked Ralph and crept up to the edge of the Lagoon, where Rancis Fluggerbutter was thrashing and struggling, and Adorabeezle Winterpop looked uncomfortable. Swizzle held out the branch to Rancis, and the caramel racer gripped it. After a moment of pulling, Rancis was free, along with Adorabeezle. Only Rancis wasn't happy.

"Ew, filthy stuff!" he complained, exaggerating his British accent, "I'm never going to get this out of my beautiful blond hair!" Swizzle smiled nervously at Vanellope, who shared the smile; this was embarrassing.

Adorabeezle took a moment to observe the chocolate in her outfit, and then smiled at Swizzle. "Thanks," she said shyly, "I'll be more careful next time."

Vanellope wrinkled her nose. "Yeesh," she moaned, "Those two are gonna have to wait till their clothes are washed before they start racing again." Turbo grinned. "I don't think they'll even be able to get in the carts without sticking to them," he chuckled. The two began to laugh…and a screech split the air.

Everyone looked to the south and saw a green-haired girl running towards them. She looked very angry. "Hey, Minty!" said Swizzle, "What do you want?" Minty Zaki only continued to run at the group, seething with rage. This surprised Vanellope; what could have set Minty off?

"Turbo!" Minty cried, "Leave our President alone!" Turbo stood there, frozen in shock, as the girl sprang at him. "Minty! Watch out!" cried Ralph, but it was too late; Minty had fallen into the Lagoon, and was now sinking up to her shoulders. She'd obviously not seen the chocolate pool when she'd wanted to attack Turbo. Minty's rage turned to shock, and then finally panics as she began to sink. "HELP!" she cried out, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Rancis sniffed. "Serves you right," he said, "Turbo wasn't doing anything." Turbo felt himself blush; this girl was drowning because of _him_…aw, crap.

Swizzle held out the peppermint branch to Minty, who tried to grip it, but only let go with a moan. Ralph threw his hands up in exasperation. "Oh, for Pete's sake…" he grumbled as he crept up to the Lagoon's edge. Ralph got as close as he could to Minty, and grabbed the back of her shirt. With a moist, gooey noise, Ralph pulled the barely-conscious racer out of the chocolate and plopped her on the ground.

Ralph looked at Minty and crossed his arms. "You should consider yourself lucky," he growled, "Now shove off." Minty struggled to stand up, but she fell back down with a soft moan, as if she had no energy left.

Adorabeezle groaned loudly, "Now what're we gonna do with her?" Vanellope hoisted the unconscious Minty onto her back. "Well, I'm gonna take her back to the castle so she can recover." Everyone nodded; well, except Turbo. He was staring at his feet. Ralph noticed this.

"Hey, Turbo," he called, "You okay?" Turbo quickly looked at Ralph and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" With that, he padded after Vanellope. Ralph pursed his lips and sighed. "_He must feel guilty because of Minty,_" he thought ruefully.

**I needed to seriously overcome my laziness to finish this chapter DX Wow…I got nothing to say Lol XD R&R, then!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	5. Chapter 4: An Attack

Turbo twiddled his fingers as he and Vanellope (save for Minty) trudged back to the castle. He still felt guilty, only he knew he shouldn't. Minty had come after _him_, and she'd deserved getting stuck. But seeing the poor girl unconscious and weak on Vanellope's back caused an arrow of guilt to fly through Turbo's heart once again. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Minty.

Vanellope glanced at Turbo and frowned. "You okay, Turbo?" she asked. The racer sighed. "I feel so bad about the girl. If I'd kept my distance from you, Minty wouldn't have fallen into the Lagoon." Vanellope's face scrunched up in defiance. "It wasn't your fault!" she insisted, "She was being horrible!"

Turbo took a moment to let this sink in, and then smiled at Vanellope. The girl squinted at him. "Hey," she said in a mock-bewildered voice, "I didn't know you could smile!" Turbo blushed and shuffled his feet. "Well…I guess I can," he said, and the two laughed.

~_Later that night~_

All the Sugar Rush racers were sleeping today, for the arcade was closed all day. (Labor Day, lol) Well, two racers weren't snoozing; instead, they were out for a stroll. They were, in fact, Citrusella Flugpucker and Jubileena Bing-Bing.

"Seriously? Minty tried to attack him!?" said Jubileena in shock. Citrusella nodded. "Yup," she replied, "Then she fell right into the Lagoon." "Jeez," said Jubileena, "Good thing the wrecker dude was there, or Minty might've died!" Citrusella stopped for a moment, and then grinned. "Death by chocolate," she chuckled, and the two started laughing.

Their joyous guffawing only lasted a few moments though; they stopped when they heard sudden rustling. "Anyone there?" called Jubileena. Nothing. Citrusella gulped. "Uh…Jubileena?" she said shakily, "I t-think we gotta s-s-skedaddle!" Jubileena nudged her recolor. "Don't be a baby!" she scolded. No sooner had the words left the cherry racer's mouth when a sudden breeze rushed past them.

Now was Jubileena's turn to be a baby; she cowered on the ground, much to Citrusella's amusement. "Who's being a scaredy-cat now?" Jubileena ignored her and continued to quake in fear.

Citrusella turned her back on the cherry racer when she heard a sudden blood-curdling shriek. It was so ear-piercing, Citrusella had to plug her ears and grind her teeth. When the screaming finally stopped, Jubileena was no longer with her.

"Jubileena!" Citrusella called, "Where are you!?" She let out a slight grunt as she tripped on something. As soon as she realized what that "something" was, Citrusella screamed as well.

~x~

Vanellope woke up to the sound of her own name, "VANELLOPE!" and followed by a slam on wood. The kid president opened her eyes as Turbo grumbled in his own bed nearby. "Sheesh…" he moaned, "What was that?" Vanellope shrugged and opened the door, only to leap back as the door swung inward, revealing Citrusella Flugpucker plastered onto its surface. Vanellope guessed the slam she heard earlier was from the recolor's "encounter" with the door.

"Citrusella?" said Vanellope as she yanked her fellow racer off the door, "What's up? Why'd you crash into the door?" "Yeah, and why is it so important that you'd wake up the whole game?" added Turbo nearby. Citrusella took a moment to regain her balance and shook her head vigorously before saying at the top of her voice:

"JUBILEENAWASATTACKEDYOUGUYSGOTTACOMEHELPHER!"

Both Turbo and Vanellope reeled back and plugged their ears. "Can you say that again? Only slower and softer?" asked Turbo, clearing his ear. Citrusella sighed and spoke again. "Jubileena was attacked, and you guys gotta come help her!" Vanellope gasped. She then placed her hands on the panic stricken recolor's shoulders.

"Where is she?"

It was five minutes from the castle where Citrusella brought Vanellope and Turbo to look at Jubileena. As soon as Turbo saw the cherry racer, he covered Vanellope's eyes.

Jubileena looked terrible; she had a black eye, a long slash on her left arm, and a huge, gaping, bloody wound in her side. If Jubileena hadn't been breathing, Turbo would've thought her dead.

Turbo heard Vanellope's muffled voice from behind his own hand, "Y'know I already saw it, right?" The gray racer glanced to the left as he removed his hand from the girl's face. Once free, Vanellope knelt down beside Jubileena, taking a look at her wounds. She turned to Citrusella. "What happened, Citrusella?" she asked. The recolor shook her head. "I don't know," she confessed, "Me and Jubileena were just walking along, when we heard rustling. Then we both felt a breeze, and the next thing I know, I hear a scream and Jubileena ends up all bloody right in front of me!"

Turbo made a cartoonish "BOING" noise as his eyes widened; he shouldn't let them go any farther. "Girls," he said nervously, "I think we gotta get Miss Bing-Bing to the castle…so we can patch her up." Both girls nodded and Citrusella carefully picked up Jubileena. As they walked back to the castle, Turbo silently sighed…

~x~

Vanellope sat with the nervous Citrusella, trying to calm her down. "Citrusella, calm down!" she said, exasperated, "I'm sure Jubileena's fine!" The blueberry racer looked at her with anger. "_FINE!?_" she repeated, "She got frikin' mauled last night, and you expect me to believe that she's _fine!?" _Vanellope scooched back from the psyco; Citrusella had _never_ acted this way before.

Citrusella walked up to a nearby wall and banged her head against it. "Who…" *BANG* "…did…" *BANG* "…that…" *BANG* "…to…" *BANG* "…_her!?_" *BANG*

Citrusella was about to bang her head again when Sour Bill came out of Jubileena's room. "Your highness?" he said, meaning Vanellope. Vanellope facepalmed. "Sour Bill!" she scolded, "I told you to not call me that!"

The green ball realized his mistake and held up his hands in innocence. "Truly sorry, President! Won't happen again!" he apologized, "Anyway, I thought I should inform you that Jubileena Bing-Bing will recover, but she really shouldn't be woken up at this time." Citrusella let out a huge sigh.

Sour Bill then escorted Citrusella out while Vanellope began to think; about her new roommate. "_Did I truly do the right thing?_" she wondered, "_Was saving Turbo the right thing to do? Minty tried to attack him…I don't want his new life to involve getting attacked for nothing. Maybe I can try racing with him…_" Vanellope's thoughts were interrupted by the creak of a door. She looked toward the source of the noise and saw another of her fellow racers-Candlehead.

"Candlehead?" said Vanellope, "What are you doing here? I said Jubileena shouldn't get any visito-" "I-I-It's not about Jubileena," said Candlehead in a surprisingly soft voice. The racer sat next to Vanellope, then looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Is my sister okay?"

At first, Vanellope had no idea what she was talking about, when she suddenly remembered her other 'patient' in the hospital room.

Minty Zaki.

"Candlehead?" said Vanellope confusedly, "Minty's your sister?" Candlehead nodded and looked away. "I know it sounds odd, but our codes are almost exactly alike," she said, "I was originally supposed to be Minty, but then they made me Candlehead and made _Minty_ Minty." Vanellope raised an eyebrow in confusion before she remembered that Candlehead's tree doesn't go all the way to the top branch.

"I got scared when I heard she fell in the Lagoon," Candlehead admitted, "So tell me, Vanellope; will my sis be alright?" Vanellope smiled and placed her hand on Candlehead's shoulder.

"Of course."

**Wow. This took **_**foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeverrrr…**_** So yeah.**

**I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what the heck happened to Jubileena; trust me, it'll all make sense eventually. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXDXDXDXD) And yes, I had to include Candlehead in that final scene; it was too cute to pass up **** I love how her bio said that Candlehead is a bit of a derp, and I always love derpy characters so Candlehead is one of my favorite racers XD**

**R&R, my precious fans!**

**~Emilee the Cat**

**Edit: I'm actually thinking about writing a WiR/Luigi's Mansion crossover once this is done. I'll probably put up a preview later **


	6. Chapter 5: A Dream and a Race

Turbo could hear voices; very close voices, in fact. The gray-skinned racer opened his eyes to find himself not in his own bed, but in a very dark and stormy place. His first feeling was confusion; nowhere in Sugar Rush was this black and gloomy, so where the heck was he? He then heard skittering and chattering nearby, and Turbo looked at his feet to find tiny, glowing green bugs huddled near him. Turbo yelped and stood up; he remembered the name of these creatures, not to mention they answered his question of where he was.

He was in no other game than Hero's Duty.

Apon realizing this, Turbo only grew even more confused; the little cy-bugs were going _right through him_, as if he were a ghost. Then Turbo noticed how he could see the floor by looking through his own skin. What the heck was going on?

"Excuse me?" said a sudden voice, making Turbo jump. The racer looked up and saw a huddled figure walk by, covered completely in a heavy, brown cloak. Curious, Turbo followed him/her. The figure stopped in front of what looked like a sleeping woman on the floor. But when she woke up, Turbo realized the hideousity he was looking at.

She looked extremely similar to Tamora Calhoun, except her skin was a sickly green, fangs hanging out of her mouth, and along with her scale-clad body, she had wings and six bug-like limbs coming out of her sides, not to mention being at least 3 feet taller than Calhoun.

"Who dares to come so far to wake me?" the ugly woman rasped. The figure took off its hood, and Turbo felt his heart stop in shock.

He was looking at himself.

"_What in the name of Sega is going on?" _Turbo thought to himself. He seemed to get a reply, "**Realize what you are seeing, dear brother.**" Turbo recognized the voice; it was one of the voices he'd heard after he'd almost died from the Diet Cola.

"You again?" said Turbo aloud, "Who are you? What's happening here?" But before he could get an answer, his entire world went black.

~x~

Turbo opened his eyes to find a pair of hazel ones staring back at him. The racer shrieked, and then breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized his roommate. "Phew…morning, Vanellope," Turbo greeted the girl. "Good morning yourself, Ace," Vanellope replied, only to receive a look of confusion from Turbo. "Where did _that_ one come from?" he asked, and Vanellope shrugged.

Vanellope then leapt off Turbo's bed and grabbed his hand. "C'mon then, Turbo!" she said excitedly, "We got a good day today, so come on!" "Okay, okay!" Turbo chuckled, yet he had his mind on something else; that was a _dream_, last night? That didn't explain the voice, or why he, himself, was talking to a hideous hybrid of a woman and a cy-bug. As he walked out the door with Vanellope, Turbo put the dream in the back of his mind, just in case…

~x~

"_RACIN'!?_" Turbo repeated when they had arrived, "_YOU WANT US TO HAVE A RACE!?" _Vanellope rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, doi." For the first time in quite a few years, Turbo was utterly giddy with excitement; he was actually going to _race_! His first race in a few years!

"_YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES…!"_ Turbo chanted as he skipped around like a five year old. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun, whom Vanellope had invited to watch, warily glanced at the happy racer. "Is he alright?" asked Calhoun. Felix shook his head. "In all the years I've known him," said the handyman, "he's never acted like _that_…"

Turbo continued to hop and skip until a giant fist pounded him into the ground. "Okay, either you cut that out and race Vanellope," growled Ralph, "or you can end up in a hospital again!" Turbo chuckled nervously. "Of course…"

~x~

Turbo revved up the engine in his new cart that Vanellope had made for him; he was totally ready. "Aw, yeah!" he stated, getting all giddy again, "This is gonna be Turbo-tastic!" He heard snarky laughter coming from his left. "Dude," laughed Vanellope in her own car, "you seriously need a new catchphrase!" Turbo gave her his best "not amused" look and scoffed, "Heh; just you wait, Girly! I'll be wipin' the floor with you!"

Both revved their engines one last time as they heard a loud "_GO!", _and they both sped off.

Turbo got off to a pretty good start; he easily passed Vanellope despite having not raced in a while. But with his bucket load of experience, Turbo should have known not to get too cocky; too late. Vanellope's messed-up-cart sped past Turbo's own car, spraying sugar-dust at him. "_Crap!" _Turbo thought as he coughed and continued to chase after the kid president.

Unbeknownst to the two, Crumbelina Di Caramello and Torvald Batterbutter were walking together beside the race track, completely unaware of Turbo and Vanellope's race. That is, until they sped right past them, making the girls jump right out of their shorts.

"Hey," said Torvald, "wasn't that Vanellope and Turbo-time, or whatever his name is?" Crumbelina slowly nodded. "Seemed like they were racing," she replied. "Think Vanellope'll embed him into the game?" asked Torvald, and Crumbelina chuckled, "Perhaps, Torvald, perhaps."

By this time, Turbo and Vanellope were halfway around the board. Turbo utterly adored being in the field again; he loved the joys of racing, especially when he was racing with a friend… Turbo took his foot off the gas pedal for a split second as he realized what he'd just done; did he just consider Vanellope a _friend_? At first, she'd annoyed the living crap out of him, and now Turbo began to realize just how friendly she could be. Turbo smiled to himself. "_A friend,_" he thought, "_I like it."_

~x~

Felix looked through his binoculars and spotted the two racers hurtling towards them. "Here they come," he stated, then decided to play a trick on Ralph. Felix held the binoculars up to Ralph's eyes, only slightly tilted upward. Ralph peeked through the lenses, expecting to see Vanellope and Turbo, but instead got a face full of bright sunlight! "OWCH!" Ralph cried out, covering his eyes in pain. Felix smirked while Calhoun chuckled nearby.

Before Ralph could retaliate, Turbo and Vanellope came up so fast, it knock all three of them over like bowling pins. The impact caused Turbo and Vanellope to fly out of their carts, screaming in unison. Until finally, SPLAT! They landed in a heap on top of each other.

Vanellope stared at Turbo, and he stared back. The corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly, and muffled laughter emitted from her throat. Seeing her giggled made Turbo laugh a bit as well, until they both just started guffawing their lungs out. Turbo wiped a tear from his eye "So…who won?" he laughed. Vanellope doubled over and giggled, "I dunno! Only God does!"

After their fit of giggles, Turbo heard moans of pain coming from the threesome they had knocked out. "Don't ever do that again…" Felix groaned. This only made Turbo and Vanellope laugh some more, just like old friends…

**SURPRISE! I'M BACK! I'm so sorry I've neglected you guys! I had final exams this week and had to do all this revision crap and had no time on my computer. I hope you can understand.**

**Hoo, wee! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Not to mention it really shows how quickly Vanellope has made a friend out of Turbo. I can totally imagine these two as friends in the movie, don't you? I promise updates will be quicker this time! R&R!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	7. Chapter 6: Ghost of You

Turbo enjoyed solitude, because it always gave him time to think. On this night, after watching the kid president win a few races during game hours, Turbo thought about their day before while leaning over the balcony. Vanellope was turning out to be a terrific friend to him; Turbo sighed. Sure felt good to be a protagonist.

"Turbo?" said a voice from behind the racer. It was Vanellope. "What're you doin' out here, Race-boy?" Turbo chuckled and replied, "Nothin', kid. I'm just thinking." Vanellope scoffed as she stood next to him. "That's dangerous," she said, "What're you thinking about?" Turbo let out a huge sigh.

"Well, Vanellope…" Turbo began, yet he hesitated; what was truly on his mind was the dream he'd had the previous night. Only he didn't want to tell her about that, since she probably won't have any idea either. So Turbo just said, "...I had fun."

Vanellope cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?" "When we were racing," Turbo explained, "I was having a lot of fun with you. I mean, heck, I'd thought you were a bit, well, annoying at first, and now it almost feels like you're my sister." Turbo shook his head. "That's probably boring to you, right?"

Vanellope smiled at Turbo and put her hand in his. "Nope," she replied, "You're kinda turning into my brother, now that I think about it." Turbo smiled right back. "Yeah…"

Even as the night droned on with the girl by his side, Turbo still couldn't keep his dream out of his mind. What did it mean? Not to mention, who were the stinkin' voices that kept on calling him 'brother'? Turbo had no siblings except…the Turbo twins.

Turbo's eyes widened in realization; was it his _brothers_? The Turbotime Twins? That didn't make sense; they were dead, and video game characters didn't have ghosts…or did they?

Before Turbo could ponder any further, he heard Felix's voice, "Hey, you two. Are you going to bed or what?" Both Turbo and Vanellope flushed with embarrassment as they followed Felix back inside.

~x~

The following morning, Vanellope decided it was time to check on the victim a few nights ago. The girl figured that Jubileena's wounds had healed somewhat by now, and wanted to know what exactly had done that to her.

When Vanellope walked into the cherry racer's room, Jubileena was sleeping, so the president softly jostled her awake. "Hey, Jubee," whispered Vanellope, "You okay?" Jubileena opened her eyes with a soft "Mmmm…" and looked at Vanellope. She smiled weakly. "Vanellope…" she rasped, "You're the first face I've seen in a while."

Vanellope sighed as she sat on the end of Jubileena's cot. "Jubileena, I kinda need to talk to you…" she mumbled, "…about…y'know…what had happened to you that night." Once these words left Vanellope's lips, Jubileena's eyes widened and she shivered, as if reliving the horrid memory. "You really wanna know?" she asked, and Vanellope nodded.

"Alright…" winced Jubileena, "In truth, I didn't quite get a good look at the thing that had attacked me, but I did see four green circles and a huge spider's leg. That was when it attacked me."

Vanellope tried to make sense of this; didn't make any sense at all. "I need to think about this," she said to her fellow racer, "You take care of yourself, okay?" "Okay…" murmured Jubileena as she went back to sleep. Vanellope left her room, determined to figure out what the heck happened.

If it was even possible, that is.

~x~

Turbo paced back and forth, trying to solve all the continuous questions in his mind. Could it have been his brothers talking to him? Also, Turbo still couldn't make sense of his dream of himself talking to that ugly woman. "What am I supposed to do?" he mumbled to himself, "How can I find out?" Turbo suddenly had a spark of brilliance; he'd will himself to fall asleep, then, hopefully, he could reunite with his brothers (If they were even the voices).

Turbo quickly left the room into the storage room, where he could be left in peace. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to merge into his subconciousness.

When Turbo opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark place that was almost spiritual. "_Perfect_," thought the racer, "_Now I can truly find out if it were the Twins or not._" Standing up, Turbo called out, "Hey! Anyone there? I'm looking for the ones who spoke to me through my dream two nights ago. Are you two there?" It was only seconds after Turbo spoke when two figures started to materialize in front of him. Turbo gasped and felt tears trickle into his eyes.

"I-I-It…it really _is_ you guys…"

The Turbotime Twins looked exactly how Turbo had last seen them, with their identical blue and white suits and square helmets. Only now, their bodies were slightly see-through, not to mention they looked kinda…well, ghostly.

The first twin, Jet, looked at Turbo and smiled. "_**Ah, you have figured it out, brother**_," he said in a sage voice, "_**Indeed, we were the ones who saved you from the volcano.**_" Turbo's eyes widened. "You _saved me_?" he asked in disbelief, "I seriously don't understand, guys! I thought you died! Videogame characters can't become ghosts!" Once this was said, both twins had grim looks on their faces. "_**Well**_," said Set, the second twin, "_**they can if there was a rift in their codes**_."

Turbo gasped and his hand flew up to his mouth. "You had _rifts_!?" he cried, "That's horrible!" Jet and Set nodded grimly. "_**Everyone knew we had rifts, yet they never told us,**_" said Jet, "_**I think they didn't want to alarm us**_." By now, Turbo had tears going down his face. "I'm so sorry, guys!" he cried out, "I had no idea!" The gray racer fell to his knees, heartbroken over his brothers' misery of having a rifted code.

Set placed his ghostly hand on Turbo's shoulder. "_**We were pretty sickly, I can't believe we hadn't seen it coming,**_" he said, "_**But that rift was the sole purpose of how we are able to semi-exist now. We wouldn't be speaking now if it weren't for that rift.**_" Turbo wiped his eyes and managed a weak smile. "Y…yeah…" he choked.

Then Turbo suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask his brothers. Drying his remaining tears, Turbo asked, "Twins, I gotta know: that dream I had the other night, what did it mean?" As soon as they heard this, the Twins' eyes narrowed. "_**You should know perfectly clear what it meant, Turbo,**_" Set spat, distain dripping from his voice like honey. Jet nodded in agreement.

Before Turbo could ask what they meant, the spiritual world around him began to slowly disappear. "Wait!" he cried, "What do you mean?" As he slowly began to wake up, the Twins shouted in unison, "_**Stop it before it begins…!"**_

~x~

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, stupid!" Turbo opened his eyes just as a gloved hand slapped him across the face. "OW!" he cried, clutching his cheek. He looked up to find Fix-it Felix looking terrified at him. "Turbo!" he gasped, "We got a _major_ problem!"

"What kinda problem?" asked Turbo, and Felix dragged the protesting racer into the main room, where Vanellope, Ralph, and Calhoun were all standing with terrified looks on their faces. "What's going on?" asked Turbo. Vanellope pulled him towards an open window. "See for yourself!" she whimpered as Turbo peeked out the window.

Just like that, all of Turbo's questions were instantly answered when he saw the cy-bug swarm.

**CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!**

**I'm pretty sure a lot of you who just read that last part have WTFluff looks right now, but the next chapter will explain it all. WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX, MY BABIES! Yeah, my definition of having a "rifted code" is pretty much having an unpredictable malfunction in your coding. In this case, the Twins' rift caused them to turn into ghosts when they died. The next chap comes out either tonight or tomorrow night, so stay tuned! **

**~Emilee the Cat**


	8. Chapter 7: What have I DONE?

As soon as the first cy-bug let out a screech, Turbo felt his heart drop to his stomach. "_No…"_ he thought, "…_not now…_" All the pieces to the puzzle came together. That was no dream Turbo had had; it was a flashback.

Turbo couldn't remember if he had been either sleepwalking or going at will, but he had gone out into Hero's Duty way back when he was still in the hospital after his endeavor with the Diet cola. He remembered it all too clearly now; him sneaking in, finding the Cy-bug Queen (that ugly woman), and finally persuading her and her cy-bugs to destroy Sugar Rush whenever they could make it. But now they had come; because of Turbo.

One cy-bug, (which was surprisingly large) crashed into the castle, bringing the building down with it. "Take cover!" Ralph shouted as the rest of the castle came down. The five rushed out of the destroyed building, all panting. "Wait!" Vanellope cried, "Where's Sour Bill?" "Under here!" came a monotone yet pained voice from under the rubble. The child left Turbo's arms and pulled the green ball out. "Where did all these cy-bugs come from?" asked Felix. There was a hushed silence.

The question was answered as Turbo tried to back away.

Vanellope let out a strangled gasp and stared at the racer. They all had horrified looks. "T-T-Turbo?" asked Vanellope shakily, "…you _brought_ them?" Turbo gulped and shook his head. "No. I didn't…well, bring them, specifically…" he stammered, "The…um, Queen did…" A look of disgust spread across Calhoun's face. "That _biscuit!?_" she said, horrified, "You brought that biscuit _here_!?" Turbo opened his mouth, but he couldn't find any words.

Everyone seemed to realize it at once. "You used us…" whispered Ralph. "No! It was before!" Turbo cried, "Before that fun race! Before you all taught me how to have friends! Really, I-!" But he was cut off when Vanellope raked her nails across his face.

Turbo reeled back and looked down at the kid president; she was in tears. "I can't believe it!" she screeched, "I thought you had changed! I thought you were good enough to show it to the world! And then…_YOU TRY TO GET US KILLED!?"_ All Turbo could do was stare at the heartbroken nine-year-old he'd come to love. "Vanellope…" he began. He held out his hand to stroke her hair, but she shrank away and ran into Ralph's arms instead. Turbo's friends all stared at him, all wearing the same look of betrayal, hurt, and fury.

Only one person's fury was greater than the others'.

Felix had his head down, barely making a sound until a low growl escaped his throat. "Felix?" asked Ralph. Nothing; just his growling continued. Until Felix spoke.

"You know what, Turbo? You know what I realize by now?" he snarled, "You're a rat. A lying rat. I had believed you could change. I had believed you could be the Turbo I had known before. But then…" Felix violently lifted his head, revealing his both anger and tear-stricken face. "ALL I GOT WAS _THIS_!"

"Felix, I'm sorry!" Turbo cried desperately, "I didn't know if I'd ever become good!" Felix pointed an accusing finger at the racer. "You know _nothing_ about goodness!" he cried, "I had believed in you Turbo, and being betrayed by you again feels like being cut open a million times a day!" Felix turned his head away to cry into his sleeve. For a moment, Turbo was downright confused; this wasn't Felix. Why did Felix sound so…nasty? Turbo seemed to get his answer as a dark aura surrounded Felix.

Everyone gasped as Felix began to change; his clothes turned tattered and ripped, his hammer turned pointed and deadly, and his cap melted, leaving nothing but a bright scarlet crown. Felix's final transformation was his eyes; they turned from blue to blood red. The dark aura disappeared, save for the purple aura emanating from Felix's eyes. The repairman glared at Turbo, then let out a deep, dark laugh. (**A/N: I have this headcanon where if Felix gets angry/upset enough, he turns into a mindless psychopath and goes on a murderous rampage. This is caused by his code having a rift.**)

Turbo was shocked; this was actually his first encounter with Evil Felix. Sure, he'd threatened to spawn back when Turbotime was in order, only this was the real deal. This was complete Evil Felix.

Felix continued to chuckle as he reached behind himself and pulled out his hammer, now a deadly weapon. "You hurt me a lot, Turbo," said Felix in his Dark Form's low voice, "I think it's time you felt the same way." With that, Felix let out a battle cry and leapt at Turbo.

Turbo sidestepped just as the "hammer" threatened to slice him in half. Not wanting to get attacked again, Turbo took off into the trees. He could hear the others trying to negotiate with the madman. "Felix, you're letting your anger take over your mind!" Ralph shouted, "Snap out of it!" "Get off me," came Felix's dark reply. "C'mon, Fix-it!" Calhoun protested, "You gotta stop!" "_NO!" _Turbo was stunned by Felix's commanding voice, "I have to find him…I must find him and kill him! Yes! _I MUST KILL TURBO!" _The mutated Felix let out a berserk and murderous laugh, chilling Turbo to the bone.

Very scared now, Turbo leapt from the peppermint tree into the candy floss bushes nearby. (**A/N: Yes, I am British, and I say candy floss**) Breathing hard, Turbo couldn't believe what had just transpired; Felix wanted to _kill_ him!? Turbo didn't realize just how much he'd betrayed the handyman when he went to the Cy-bug Queen.

Just when he thought he was safe, a long, golden dagger-like object slammed into Turbo's back, causing him to cry in pain. "Now I gotcha!" shouted Felix, grinning like the madman he was. Turbo quickly got out of Felix's way, while his back was bleeding.

"Felix! Hear me out!" Turbo shouted, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking right!" Felix hissed, "You _never_ think right, do you!? You never gave me, or even your own _brothers_, a second thought!" As soon as he heard the word 'brothers', Turbo felt his heart break as he remembered their rift. Noticing that his 'enemy' had let his guard down, Felix tackled Turbo to the floor.

Turbo cowered under Felix's ice-melting gaze. The handyman let out a distorted giggle as he raised his hammer/dagger, determined to kill the gray racer. Turbo's yellow eyes darted towards the left, and noticed something near him: a sharp, dagger-like piece of a peppermint tree. "_My protector,"_ thought Turbo, and he reached for it.

Finally getting a grip on the piece of hard candy, Turbo noticed shook flash through Felix's eyes. "Wha…?" he heard the repairman mutter. A single tear dripped from Turbo's eye. "I'm sorry, Felix…" he whispered. Shutting his eyes, Turbo took in a breath and thrust his hand forward, right into Felix's abdomen.

The screech of pain that tore from Felix's throat could've beaten a nuclear bomb in a decibels test. Turbo opened his eyes, and screamed "Aah!" once he saw exactly what he'd done.

All color had been drained of Felix's face; his eyes were fixed in a blank stare, and he continued to stare blankly at Turbo. Looking towards his outstretched arm, Turbo almost had a heart attack: his hand, still clutching the piece of peppermint, was buried deep in Felix's cut open stomach. Turbo had aimed for just his belly, but he had done a lot more damage than that; he had cut open Felix's entire chest from the bottom of his neck to his abdomen.

Turbo shrieked and pushed Felix away from him, dropping the bloody weapon in his hand. As Felix turned back to his normal self, his life force continued to bleed out onto the ground. Acid tears stung Turbo's eyes as he looked at the blood staining his hands and bodysuit. "F-Felix?" the racer said shakily.

Turbo crawled over to Felix, and gently jostled his shoulders. Nothing. Becoming desperate, Turbo pleaded, "Please, Felix! Please don't be dead! I didn't mean it! Honestly! You gotta wake up!" By now, tears were streaming down Turbo's face. Felix still didn't respond. Reeling his head back, Turbo let out an ear-splitting cry:

"_FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!"_

Turbo never thought he'd break down, but here he was, bawling over Felix's body. "_It was self-defense,_" he told himself, "_He was gonna kill me._" But the more Turbo told himself that, the more unlikely it became. Then there came a rather feminine shriek, and Turbo felt himself get knocked right off of Felix. Faster than he could interpret, Turbo was soon looking into the tear-stricken eyes of Tamora Calhoun.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living _crap_ out of you for _killing my husband!_" Calhoun cried, "_GIVE ME A REASON!_" Turbo held his hands out, stuttering, "I-I-I…I didn't mean it…" "Calhoun!" shouted Ralph, who was standing horrified over Felix. Calhoun immediately left Turbo and started crying over her husband. "Oh, Fix-it! Fix-it, no!" she cried.

Turbo just then noticed the glitching, sniffling nine-year-old girl.

Vanellope continued to cry as her body spasmed into blue pixels. She looked at Turbo with the saddest eyes imaginable. "How could you?" she whispered, audible enough for Turbo to hear. Turbo could do nothing but stand there as tears stung his cheeks. "I-I-I…"

"_Get outta here, you filthy murderer!"_ came Ralph's shout as he attempted to punch Turbo. The racer quickly scampered away like a scolded puppy. Turbo ran, ran with all his gumption, but the tears in his eyes blurred his surroundings, causing him to trip and scrape himself. "Felix…" Turbo whimpered as the tears continued to fall.

**AW, SNAP! Now, before anyone asks, Felix is NOT dead, he's just in a coma. Jeez…I'm so cruel, aren't I? XD**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	9. Chapter 8: Saving Sticky

Turbo didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but he just wanted to stay there and die, if possible. Nothing he did now could make it up to his friends; especially Vanellope.

"Vanellope…" Turbo whispered tearfully; even her name soothed him. She was the best friend he'd ever had, not to mention the one who'd suggested saving him. Turbo sniffed and dried his tears; too late now.

Suddenly, Turbo felt the ground shake underneath him, and a huge cy-bug came out of nowhere, hissing at him. Turbo shrieked and ran into the nearby Peppermint Forest, but the bug continued to hound him. The racer gulped and continued to run until he came to the Bakery.

"_This better be a safe place to hide,_" he ruefully thought, and he leapt into the building.

The cy-bug mustn't have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, because it simply tried to follow him into the building, and ended up getting hurt. The bug let out a warbled screech as it kept trying to get at Turbo, but the only thing it was accomplishing was taking the building down. After one final bang, the Bakery collapsed.

Turbo screeched and bounced about like a frog, trying to avoid the falling pieces of rubble. One giant stone shot past Turbo's shoulder, tearing off a piece of his suit as well as his flesh. Turbo yelped in pain and clutched his bleeding shoulder, but kept running. Suddenly, the rocks stopped falling. Turbo opened his yellow eyes and found himself caved in by what remained of the Bakery. "Aw, shoot," he muttered, dropping to his knees, "How can I get out now?"

"Truth be told, it's gonna be hard to get out."

Turbo flinched at the sound of the voice and turned around. Lying there was a girl. Turbo could've sworn he'd seen her before, only this didn't seem to be that Zaki chick. This girl had teal hair and her clothes bore a similar color scheme, as well as one side of her shirt being scarlet red…wait, no. That red wasn't her clothes. It was blood from a humongous gash in the girl's side.

Turbo flinched. "By God, girl! You're hurt!" he said in disgust, "How'd that happen?" The girl looked at him and gave off a weak smile. "I'd come here to avoid the cy-bugs," she rasped, her voice barely above a whisper, "But then the building started to come down and one huge piece of the roof came down and *wheeze* took a chunk outta me." The girl tried to laugh, causing more blood to spill out of her.

Turbo rushed over to her. "Stop talking," he told her, "You're only making it worse." But the girl had long since stopped listening as her eyes closed. Turbo tried to find a pulse in her wrist, but couldn't find one.

"Dang it, girl!" Turbo shouted frustrated, "You can't die on me now! We only just met!" By now, the racer was frantic; how would he patch up that grotesque wound of hers before she left completely? A sudden jolt of pain from his left shoulder snapped Turbo back into reality. Wincing, he checked his own wound; there was a thin stream of blood oozing from the gash, not to mention it took quite a chunk out of his suit.

His suit.

His _suit_.

A light bulb went off in Turbo's head and he snapped his fingers with a brilliant "Aha!". Trying not to remove anything other than his sleeve, Turbo ripped his entire left sleeve off. He then gently lifted the girl's teal-haired head so that she'd be lying on his lap and gently patted her wound with the fabric. After a while, the sleeve was completely soaked in blood, but the girl's wound had stopped bleeding. Turbo breathed a sigh of relief.

The girl's eyes flickered open and she smiled at Turbo. "Thank you…" she whispered. Turbo smiled right back as his yellow eyes met her hazel ones. Turbo closed his eyes as the girl started to fall asleep. That was when she whispered something to him:

"Sticky…"

"Hm?" muttered Turbo confusedly, "What do you mean? You've stopped bleeding…" "No," the girl whispered, "My name…Sticky Wipplesnit…I'm telling you my name…" The girl's voice faded as she drifted off to sleep. Turbo smiled again and stroked her teal hair.

"Nice to meet you, Sticky. I'm Turbo."

**Thumbs up if your feels were destroyed by the end of this chapter! Okay, I just love Sticky Wipplesnit, she's my fave recolor, so I just **_**had**_** to include her in this story somewhere! Sorry if this chapter's short, but further chapters will be longer! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story :D Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	10. Chapter 9: Forgive and Forget

Turbo found himself waking up; he really didn't remember going to sleep, though. He then heard a soft moan and he looked at the teal-haired girl snuggled up next to him. For a moment he couldn't remember who she was, and then he remembered; Sticky.

Turbo glanced at Sticky's side and couldn't help grimacing at the still ugly wound; if it hadn't been for his quick thinking, this sweet racer would surely be gone.

Suddenly, there came a loud rumbling sound from outside, jostling Sticky awake. The racer hugged Turbo in fear. "Turbo, the cy-bugs," she whimpered, "They're coming." Turbo's face hardened into a hard expression. "That's what I'm afraid of," he replied. Pretty soon, the bugs' buzzing could be heard very close by, when there was a sudden _SPLAT _noise. "Go! Get outta here, ya bugs!" "Scram, you freaks of my game!" Turbo recognized the voices immediately.

"Ralph! Calhoun!"

"Wreck-it," Turbo heard Calhoun say, "You hear that?" "I'm in here!" called Turbo, for an instant forgetting that they were still mad at him. "_Turbo!?_" came Ralph's disgusted voice, "I thought I told you to _get lost!_" Sticky could hear everything. "Why are they mad at you, Turbo?" she asked.

"Who is that?" Turbo couldn't be more relieved; that was Felix's voice. After he'd almost killed him, the kind handyman lives! "That's Sticky Wipplesnit, and she's hurt," Turbo replied, "I tried my best to stop the bleeding, but unless she gets medical help she'll get infected. You guys gotta get us out!" He heard Calhoun scoff, "Pah! You think we're gonna help _you_ after you tried to murder my husband!? Fat chance!"

"Tammy," said Felix, "Give the guy a break."

Turbo couldn't believe what he was hearing; Felix was defending him? After he'd almost killed him? Jeez; was this guy forgiving or what?

After a moment, the rubble above Turbo began to rise, and Wreck-it Ralph reluctantly poked his head in. "Hey, Turbo," he said, "Need a hand?"

As soon as Turbo was out, and Ralph began helping Sticky get out, the gray racer immediately ran over to Felix and hugged him. "I'm so sorry!" turbo cried, bursting into tears, "I didn't know what I was doing!" Felix was shocked at first by the sudden hug, and then returned it. "'s quite alright, Turbo," he replied.

Turbo just then realized there was one person missing from the group. "Where's Vanellope?" he demanded. Calhoun replied, "She insisted on being alone after you ran off earlier." Turbo's face hardened into serious expression.

"I gotta find her."

~x~

"Vanellope?" Turbo called as he stepped into Diet Cola Mountain. Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix had told him that was where the girl had run off to. Being back where he'd almost died gave Turbo the chills, yet he carried on.

"Vanellope? You here?" called Turbo. Then he came across something that made his heart stop for a split second.

There, right in the middle of the wall, was a huge hole in the wall. In fact, it was slightly larger than most of the cy-bugs were. Turbo fell to his knees as realization hit him in the face; the Queen had gotten to Vanellope first.

"No…no…" Turbo whispered, tears going down his face, "No…it's my entire fault…no, no…"

"Turbo?"

The racer turned his head at the sound of the voice. Standing there was a small teal-haired girl smiling at him. "Sticky?" said Turbo. Sticky sat next to him and patted his back. "No need to cry…" she coaxed. Turbo turned away from her. "I'm not cryin'…" he muttered. Sticky simply shook her head. "It's alright to cry though," she said, shuffling her feet, "Is it true that you and Vanellope were friends?" Turbo sighed.

"Yep."

Sticky smiled at Turbo. "Well, why don't you find her?" she asked. Turbo thought for a second, and then grinned at the young racer. "You're pretty persistent, aren't you?" he asked, and Sticky giggled.

The two friends exited the mountain where the other three were waiting. Ralph looked confused. "Where's Vanellope?" he asked. Turbo sighed. "I have a feeling the Cy-bug Queen must've gotten to her," he admitted, "but that won't stop me from trying to find her. Trust me; I can find her." As he started to leave, Turbo called back, "You guys stay with Sticky! I got a president to find!"

Once he was a good distance away, Turbo cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Vanellope! Vanellope! Where are you!?" He couldn't hear anything apart from the constant hum of distant cy-bugs and the faint muffled noises from nearby.

Wait a ding-dang minute…_faint muffled noises?_

Turbo looked toward the noises and spotted a licorice-bound figure thrashing about in one of the many trees of the Peppermint Forest. Turbo's face broke into a big smile as he ran towards the tree and started climbing. He perched himself on the nearest branch; yep, it was Vanellope, struggling like mad, her raven hair swaying about. Turbo reached out until he was close enough to touch her and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Plech! Plech!" Vanellope spat, glancing at Turbo, "Never thought I'd hate a kind of candy, but that black licorice tasted _awful!" _Turbo let out a happy squee and hugged the nine-year-old. "Oh, Vanellope!" he cried, "I was really worried! I'm so sorry about causing all this! Can you forgive me?" Vanellope blinked, and then smiled at him. "If I say yes, will you untie me?" she asked sarcastically. Her sarcasm didn't faze Turbo one bit as he untied her; he was just thankful that she was alive.

Once she was free of the licorice ropes, Vanellope took Turbo by surprise by hugging him fiercely. "Turbo…I wanna say I'm sorry, too," she muttered, "I know now that you hadn't changed when you did all this, but now you have changed…I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm sorry." Turbo smiled and stroked her raven hair. "We're so full of 'I'm sorries', aren't we?"

They had no time to laugh at the little joke; more and more cy-bugs were spawning nearby. Turbo glanced at Vanellope. "We gotta jump," he told her, "You hang onto me, 'kay?" "Okay…" said Vanellope warily as she clung to his suit. Shutting his eyes, Turbo leapt out of the tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was the only thing that could be heard from the two as they fell. Once they hit the ground, the impact was powerful enough to knock Turbo's helmet off. The racer felt embarrassment flow through him as Vanellope noticed his black Mohawk. (**Yes, I follow that headcanon**) Turbo winced and sighed, "You can see my hair, right?" Vanellope nodded. "You've got some sick helmet hair, dude," she giggled. Turbo sighed. "I hate it. I've tried cutting my hair, but it just regenerates." Vanellope leapt off of him and handed him back his helmet.

"Might wanna keep a strap on this thing, then."

Once Turbo had his helmet back on, he heard a sudden _THUD _right behind them. Vanellope gulped. "There's something really bad behind us, isn't there?" Turbo nodded. Then the thing behind them spoke in a rather feminine voice:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Turbo."

The racer growled back at the thing:

"Hello, your highness."

**Oooh, can you guess who that is? Hee-hee. :D Yeah, I don't care what people say, I think the Mohawk makes Turbo look cute. So, R&R real fast, so I can write the next chapter real fast!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	11. Chapter 10: Fight or Flight

**GUYS.**

**GUESS WHAT.**

**I PASSED MY EXAMS.**

**AND MADE IT THROUGH SCHOOL.**

**AGAIN.**

**And now, for the long-awaited (for me at least) chapter 10!**

Turbo stood protectively in front of Vanellope, glaring at the Cy-bug Queen in front of him. She was just as ugly as he'd remembered her being. The Queen smiled at Turbo, revealing her fangs.

"I wanted to come by and thank you, Turbo," she purred, "Thanks to you, my swarm will have enough food to take over this entire arcade." Vanellope pointed at the tall woman. "There's no way you can do that!" she spat. The Queen blinked, and then giggled behind her hand. "Hm-hm, don't make me laugh, little girl," she said, "By the way, _Princess_, I'd like to know how you escaped."

Turbo stomped one foot into the ground indignantly. "I rescued her, Queenie."

The Cy-bug Queen laughed again before stepping behind the two. "Oh Turbo, don't play around with me," she cooed, "Trust me. You honestly don't care about this little _brat_, do you?" The 'brat' remark was enough to set Vanellope off; before Turbo could stop her, the girl let out a screech and leapt at the cy-bug woman. The Queen simply grabbed Vanellope by her hood and held her close to her own green-tinted face.

"I am no idiot, child," the Queen snarled. Vanellope growled back, "Put me down, you _biscuit!_" The Queen opened her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh, such language," she said, "That fool Tamora calls me the same thing, sweetie." Turbo growled under his breath; 'biscuit' _was_ certainly the word to describe this horrible woman.

The Queen looked down at Turbo and smiled. "C'mon Turbo, don't tell me you've had a change of heart," she mocked, "If you have, you will simply die along with that cherry girl." Vanellope's eyes widened. "Y-You…you attacked Jubileena?" "Indeed," said the Queen, "My army and I were supposed to make our attack that night, but that cherry girl had seen us. It was by sheer luck that I was able to shut her up." She then chuckled evilly and held Vanellope close to her sharp pincers. "Are you sure you want to go down the same way she did, my dear?"

Turbo had just about had enough. "You hurt Vanellope, and you gotta go through me!" he snarled, "And by the way, Jubileena isn't dead. If she managed to survive you, so can the rest of us!" The Cy-bug Queen simply laughed. "You and what army?"

"_This_ army, of course!"

Both the Queen and Turbo turned their heads and there they were; Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Sticky, all prepared to fight. Turbo smiled. "I love it when that happens!"

The Queen growled and opened her wings. "You have to catch me if you want this brat!" With that, she took off, her berserk laughter mixed with Vanellope's cry of terror.

Sticky tried to follow the Queen's departing figure, but Turbo held his arm out to stop her. "No, Sticky," he demanded, "You are still too weak. I need you and the others to head to Game Central Station and warn Surge Protector about all this." Calhoun piped up, "And where will you be, Shortstop?" Turbo looked at his fist determinedly.

"I'll handle the Queen."

Felix gasped and rushed over to his friend. "Brother, you can't! She'll kill you!" He tried to place his hand on Turbo's shoulder, but the racer only gripped Felix's gloved and looked him in the eye. "Felix," Turbo sighed, "All I want is for Vanellope to be safe." Then he muttered, "My brothers would want me to."

Now Ralph was a bit confused. "Your…brothers?" Turbo felt tears come back into his eyes. "_Jet and Set," _he thought, "_Please keep these four alive. They mean a lot to me." _Turbo took a moment to listen, and then heard two voices:

"_**Indeed, brother**_."

Turbo smiled as he turned his back to his friends. "So long, my friends," he audibly whispered, "If I don't make it alive, Vanellope will know where to find you." With that, Turbo took off to rescue (once again) the president of Sugar Rush.

~x~

"Please! Please don't toss me in there!" Vanellope pleaded to the Cy-bug Queen. The Queen appeared to be fast, because she'd arrived at Diet Cola Mountain in a matter of minutes, and was now holding poor Vanellope by her hood over the bubbling Hot Springs.

The Queen grinned in such a way that it would resemble a Trollface. "You might want to watch your tongue then, little girl," she purred cruelly, "or to you want it to be burned off like the rest of your pixels once I release my grip?" Vanellope whimpered under the Queen's green gaze.

"Even though there is an alternative."

"Huh?" said Vanellope confusedly as she looked at the Queen. The Cy-bug woman nodded. "I said there is an alternative," she said, "Instead of tossing you into this soda, Princess-" "President." "-whatever, we can always make a compromise and you can work with me." Vanellope held up her small fists. "I'll never work with you, you female dog!" **(I'm guessing you all know what that means…)** The Queen sighed. "Be patient, you little brat!" she growled, "There's more to it.

"If you cooperate, my army will not destroy the arcade, but control it. And you, Miss Schweetz, will rule alongside me. Think of it! You will have the entire arcade to do your bidding! Including that gray-skinned racer whom almost had you killed…" Vanellope blinked. "Turbo?" she asked. "Yes, _Vanellope_," the Queen purred, "You can make it so he only suffers for treating you like utter crap for so long. So what do you think? Cola or me?"

Vanellope looked down for a second, and then stared into the Queen's insect eyes angrily. "Turbo has become my brother," the girl spat, "I'll never betray him, or any of my friends! I'll never agree to this!" The Cy-bug Queen's face hardened into a look of pure hate. "Foolish child…" she hissed, and held Vanellope over the Diet Cola once more. But before the Queen could let go, a more than familiar lisped voice filled the mountain.

"Hey, Maggot-face! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

Vanellope squealed in relief and delight as she recognized Turbo near the entrance, his gray face staring venomously at the Queen. The Queen simply stared at Turbo, her face jaw hanging half open. "'Maggot-face'?" she repeated confusedly, "That's the best you could do?" Turbo simply stood there and stared on. "The best you can do is put Vanellope down," he stated, "take your cy-bugs, and get the fluff out of here." The Queen facepalmed with her free hand. "What is with you people and the language!?" she shouted. Vanellope openly rolled her eyes.

"I'll say it again," said Turbo, obviously annoyed, "Let Vanellope go, and then go yourself!" The Cy-bug Queen simply laughed at the racer. "Or else what, Shorty?" she scoffed. Turbo narrowed his eyes and held his fists up.

"Or I'll fight you."

This exposition only made the Queen laugh some more. "Okay, I'll take you on," she chuckled sarcastically, and hung Vanellope by her hood on a jagged sheath nearby. Vanellope wrung her hands in fear. "_I hope you know what you're doing, Turbo," _she thought, "_or we'll both get killed."_

~x~

In truth, Turbo was actually shaking in his boots as the Cy-bug Queen got into position to fight him; he wasn't entirely sure he could defeat a ten-feet-tall cy-bug lady by himself, but he had to do this. For Vanellope.

Turbo only had a few seconds to react as the Queen hissed and lunged forward. "Aah!" Turbo yelped and leapt to the side. "What's the matter, Shorty?" the Queen laughed, "Can't you take me?" Turbo snarled, "I can take you anytime, anywhere!" The Queen put her hands to her face and giggled. "Well how about right her, right now, punk!?"

The Queen continued to chase Turbo, spitting taunts and insults at him. Vanellope kept cheering her friend on. "C'mon, Turbo! Get into the fray! Smack her! Or throw something at her face!" Turbo gasped as he heard what Vanellope was shouting. "_Throw something at the Queen, you dolt!"_ he scolded himself. Turbo glanced around and spotted a loose rock in the ground. He heaved it into his hands, and with a caveman screech, Turbo tossed it at the Queen.

"What the-?" the Queen muttered as the object came hurtling towards her. Before she could react, _BAM! _The large stone hit her square in the face! The Queen screamed in pain and toppled over due to the rock's impact. Turbo slowly began to chuckle. "I…I did it, Vanellope!" he squealed, looking at the perched girl. Only Vanellope kept pointing at something behind Turbo. "Turbo! The Queen! She's-!" Too late; the large woman smacked Turbo with her fist, sending him flying and screaming. Vanellope facepalmed, "What an idiot…"

Turbo flailed about as he went flying through the air; unfortunately, the Queen was flying too. With a psychotic laugh, the Queen continuously smacked Turbo around, drawing blood every time. Turbo felt agony in every inch of his body, and then let out the loudest scream imaginable as the Queen hit him again, causing the unmistakable noise of cracking bones to be heard. "_I must've broken something,_" Turbo thought as he hit the ground.

Every part of his body was on fire; there didn't seem to be any part of Turbo that wasn't bloodied. Turbo winced as he opened his yellow eyes and stared at the gloating Cy-bug Queen. The nasty woman chuckled evilly. "Typical hero, you are, Turbo," she purred, "Risking so much for so little." Turbo attempted to sit up, but only fell back down. "*cough* My life…doesn't *cough* matter…" he rasped, "They're innocent…people…" The Queen made a tsk-tsk noise and waggled a finger. "Typical," she sighed, "No matter. The entire arcade will be dead once I'm through with you!"

"_NO!"_

The Queen turned her head at the sudden voice, and a flash of blue pixels zipped across her face. When she looked down, she saw tear-stricken Vanellope standing over Turbo, a look of anger, hate, and sadness on her face.

"I won't let you kill my brother!"

**Here you go! Man…I'm exhausted, even after school just ended. Well, expect quicker updates now! Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	12. Chapter 11: It Came Down to This

**Erm, before I begin this chapter,**

**I need to ask something:**

**WHY THE FLUFF ISN'T HARMOKNIGHT A FANFIC OPTION!?**

**Because I wanna write a Tempo/Lyra one-shot…**

**What now…oh, yeah, chappie time!**

"_**No! This isn't right!**_" screeched Set in anger, "_**He shouldn't be losing!**_" Jet tried to put his hand on his brother's transparent shoulder. "_**Set, calm down**_," he coaxed. Set whipped around and slapped Jet across the face. "_**This shouldn't be happening, Jet!**_" he snarled, "_**Turbo will lose, and that'll be the end of it!**_" Jet opened his mouth to say something, but Set let out a screech and tackled his twin to the floor.

"_**Hey!**_" exclaimed Jet, "_**What are y-!**_" He was cut off as Set angrily scratched him right across his face. "_**Why must we be dead!?**_" screamed Set, tears going down his freckled face, "_**We should be helping him, not watching him die from our heavens! WHY JET, WHY!?**_" "_**Set!**_" shouted Jet, but his brother only looked at him coldly. "_**Should I blame **_**you**_**?**_" growled Set. Jet gasped as Set hurtled towards him in a fit of rage. Set was punching and scratching his brother over and over again, too blind by Turbo's own misfortune to realize he was pummeling his own twin.

After a while, though, Set was staring into Jet's pain-wracked eyes, and he looked at his brother's broken body. Set sighed and sat next to Jet. Jet coughed, "_**You didn't have to…beat me up…**_" Set groaned and put his head in his hands, smearing Jet's blood onto his face. "_**I am truly sorry, brother,**_" he said, "_**But how could I have calmed down when our brother is dying at the hands of the Queen of the Cy-bugs?**_"

~x~

The Queen raised an eyebrow at Vanellope, who was still protectively standing over Turbo. "Brother, did you say?" she said, "You two don't even share blood!" Vanellope growled at the cy-bug woman. "We may not share it, but you've certainly spilled _his!" _she cried, motioning towards the motionless racer, "Doesn't matter if we're really related. All that matters is that I care about him."

The Queen merely laughed. "So what now, brat?" she taunted, flying into the air again, "You'd be willing to give up your own life for someone who made your life miserable for 15 years?" Vanellope glared at the Queen with determination.

"Yes."

The Cy-bug Queen let out one last cruel laugh. "Then you shall both die!" she cackled insanely. Vanellope took a small minute to look at Turbo; he was surely broken. Scars covered his body, many still fresh with blood, as well as multiple spots on his bodysuit that were ripped. His eyes were closed. Vanellope choked back a sob and plopped herself onto the gray racer's body. "_I'm really sorry, big bro…" _she thought as more tears fell. Vanellope shut her eyes, and waited for the Queen to make her move.

Except the only thing that the Queen did next was scream "OUCH!"

Vanellope opened one eye and saw the Cy-bug Queen rubbing a sore spot on her head. Then she heard extremely familiar voices: "There they are!" "Back off, Bug-Breath!" "Leave our President alone!" "We're warning you!" Vanellope glanced to the right of the Queen, and couldn't be happier.

"It's the other racers!"

In the lead of the small cavalry was, guess who? Sticky Wipplesnit! She pointed at the confused Queen and let out a rather high-pitched "_ATTACK!" _and the Racers were onto the large woman. The Queen had absolutely no time to react as she got swarmed by a huge nest of nine-year-olds. Vanellope let out a cheer of joy. She noticed two of the racers running towards her and Turbo: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"Vanellope!" called out Taffyta, "We've got it all under control now!" "How?" asked Vanellope, "The cy-bugs are coming by the dozen!" "Simple," said Rancis, gesturing behind himself at the other Racers, "When ol' her majesty has had enough, we call on Wreck-it Ralph to do his thing with the Diet Cola and Mentos." Vanellope hugged her two friends. "You guys are even more prepared than ever!" she squealed.

Then Taffyta noticed Turbo.

She pointed a gloved finger at the racer and grimaced. "Um, Vanellope?" she asked, "What's he doing here?" Just like that, Vanellope's heart broke all over again. The girl pulled away from the two candy kids as her head drooped. "Guys," she said sadly, "Turbo tried to take on the Queen by himself. Now look at him."

Rancis suddenly had a look of disgust written on his face. "Wait a tea-boilin' second," he said, "…wasn't that the guy who tried to kill you back when you were…you know…" Rancis cleared his throat. "…a _glitch_…?" Vanellope sighed and nodded her head.

Taffyta suddenly looked rather angry at Turbo. "I remember _he's _the one who made Minty get all soggy in the Lagoon!" she growled, "C'mon, Vanellope, while he's out cold! Finish him!" Vanellope only pushed Taffyta backwards, tears going down her face once more.

"_He's not a killer!"_ Vanellope cried, "I'll have you know that the reason he fought the Queen was because he was trying to _save_ me! And not to mention-!" Rancis held his hands out to steady the girl. "Whoa, Nellie, we get it!" he said, and he glanced at Taffyta with an annoyed look. The strawberry racer simply shrugged and chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, Crumbelina Di Caramello rushed up to the three children, panting. "Vanellope! We...held her off…best we could…" the cookie racer panted, "But she's not…gonna stay down…for very…long…" She took a huge breath before continuing, "We're gonna have to set off the beacon now." Vanellope looked at the ground grimly before kneeling back over Turbo.

"But…" she whimpered, "…he's exhausted…I don't even think he'll hold up any more…" Vanellope sniffed. Taffyta twiddled her gloved fingers while Crumbelina simply stood there, observant of the president and the gray racer. Rancis gave Vanellope a sympathetic smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nellie, Vanellope," he said, "We'll all make it out of this. Trust me. Even Turbo will." Vanellope blinked in surprise; it was the first time she'd heard any of the other racers call Turbo by his name. Rancis' eyes widened as Vanellope hugged him.

"Thanks, Rancy," she whispered as Rancis only looked at her, and then let warm blush fill his cheeks as he smiled nervously at Taffyta and Crumbelina. Taffyta looked as if she may explode in anger.

"You know I hate it when you hug other girls, Rancis!" Taffyta growled, while Crumbelina appeared to be trying to hold back a giggle fit. Rancis poked Vanellope's forehead with an uncertain "Um…", and she let him go.

~x~

Ralph impatiently tapped his foot on the floor of Mentos. "What's taking those Racers so long?" he complained. Felix shrugged. "Take it easy, brother," he said, "The Cy-bug Queen won't be _that_ easy to beat." Calhoun looked down at her husband. "So, the plan again is," she said, "you break these things, it makes a beacon, and the cy-bugs go down?"

Ralph nodded. "Yep," he said, "Both the bugs and their filthy queen will break; like this:" He demonstrated by picking up a stray Mentos and breaking it with his fist.

Calhoun suddenly gasped, "Wait, the Queen!?" She suddenly whooshed past Felix and stood in front of Ralph with her hands out. "Wreck-it, wait a moment!" she cried, "The Queen can't die!"

Both Ralph and Felix stared at the woman confusedly. "Tammy, what on earth are you talking about?" asked Felix, "You _don't _want the Queen to die?" "I thought you hated that biscuit," said Ralph, equally confused.

Calhoun groaned. "Yes, I do hate her; everyone does," she admitted, "But, just like everyone in this arcade, if she dies here, she won't regenerate. And if she doesn't regenerate, then my game goes down with her! She's the main villain, the final boss. If she doesn't show up in Hero's Duty, then it's bye-bye me and my work!"

Both Ralph and Felix stared at her, both intrigued by what she just said. Ralph put his chin in his hand. "Hm…" he muttered, "Well, we'll have to get the Queen outta here before I set off this beacon." Both Felix and Calhoun nodded.

Then there suddenly came a loud and rather annoyed "RALPH!"

The wrecker looked over the side of the mountain and saw a tiny raven-haired figure waving her arms about. Beside her laid… "Oh, no," muttered Ralph aloud.

Felix peered over the edge and gasped in horror. "Vanellope!" he shouted, "What happened to Turbo!?" "There's no time to explain!" came the young girl's reply, "But can you hurry up!? We aren't getting any younger!" Ralph cupped a hand over his ear. "What!?" Vanellope repeated what she had said, but Ralph only said "What was that!?" Before long Vanellope groaned and disappeared in a flash of blue pixels. With a poof, she appeared right beside Ralph, making him jump.

With a rather annoyed grunt, Vanellope leapt onto the wrecker's chest and gripped his shirt tightly. "I SAID YOU GOTTA HURRY THE HECK UP!" she screamed in her friend's face. The pitch of her voice was enough to make Calhoun and Felix grimace.

As Vanellope hopped down with a growl, Ralph cleared his ear and said warily, "Um…okay, but is the Queen knocked out?" Vanellope shrugged. "Yeah; why?" Calhoun knelt down and placed her hand on the child's shoulder. "Because we gotta get her back to Hero's Duty," she said, "Without that nasty hybrid of a woman my game goes down."

Before Vanellope could ask why, Felix asked again, "But Vannelly, what happened to Tur-?" He was cut off when Vanellope angrily clamped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"_Don't you EVER remind me of this_ _day_!" Vanellope snarled tearfully. Felix looked at Ralph and Calhoun for support, and they only shrugged in unison.

"Alright then," sighed Felix from behind Vanellope's hand, "Let's go grab that Queen."

~x~

Before long, the Wreck-it Ralph crew, along with the Sugar Rush racers, was dragging the Cy-bug Queen, bound and unconscious, over to the train to Game Central Station. But Vanellope had chosen to stay behind outside Diet Cola Mountain. To have some quiet time to herself to mourn Turbo.

She sat there in silence, watching the extremely faint rise and fall of Turbo's chest, her only sign that he was still alive. Vanellope heaved a sad sigh. "I'm sorry it all came to this, Turbo," she whispered, "I never wanted your new life to involve getting beaten to death, but here we are." She chuckled a bit, causing more tears to flow from her eyes. "Just know that…" Vanellope whispered. She noticed Turbo's limp hand near her, and she squeezed it tearfully. "Just know that you're my brother now, no matter what."

Then Vanellope saw Turbo begin to stir.

The nine-year-old girl watched as the racer's yellow eyes flickered open, and looked at her. At the sight of Vanellope, Turbo smiled weakly. "V-Vanellope…" the gray racer rasped, "You're alive…" He then frowned and looked away. "Or we're both dead…"

Vanellope fought the urge to facepalm and looked at Turbo. "Turbo, we're not dead," she said, "We've almost won. Ralph just has to make the beacon and it'll all be alright."

Turbo tried to sit up, causing him to wince in pain. "That dang Queen…" he muttered, "If I hadn't been so cocky, I would have…"

"No," said Vanellope determinedly, "Stop that. You couldn't have beaten her alone, and you know that. If the Racers hadn't shown up when they did, we wouldn't even be here, having this conversation." Turbo smiled again, and Vanellope smiled back at him.

"Well," said Turbo, laughing weakly, "I guess I'm not so Turbo-tastic all the time, am I?" Vanellope simply rolled her eyes.

"Again," she sighed, "you need a new catchphrase." Turbo merely laughed and lightly cuffed the girl on the ear, causing her to giggle as well.

"Well, well, well, the great Turbo lives!"

Both Vanellope and Turbo turned their heads and saw Ralph heading towards them with a smile on his face. "It's okay," he said, "Felix, Calhoun, and your sugar buddies have got the Queen under control. Now I just gotta bust this mountain and no one's the wiser, eh?" Turbo grinned, but he was slowly drifting back into unconsciousness.

As Turbo left the world once again through unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Vanellope and Ralph's heads peering down at him. The last thing he heard was Vanellope's mildly distorted voice:

"Yo, Turbo? You alright…?"

**Oh, dear goodness, this chapter is finally finished! *dead***

**Geez, I have been on and off working on this chapter for a few days, and whenever I **_**didn't **_**work on it, I felt so horrible!**

**I honestly can't believe this fic is nearly over! And heck, I wasn't expecting **_**this**_** kind of reception at all! I love you all so much! So do Vanellope and Turbo.**

**Vanellope: Em, Turbo isn't even here. He's unconscious, remember?**

**Me: Whoops…oh, yeah.**

**Vanellope: Don't forget to review!**

**~Emilee the Cat & Vanellope von Schweetz**


	13. Chapter 12: The Kindest Live on-Finale

Turbo opened his eyes; he was back in the heavenly place where the Twins had made their domain. But he was truly more concerned about _how_ he got there. "Hello? Jet? Set?" he called. No answer. Turbo tried again, "Twins? Am I…" He gulped before asking the dreaded question:

"Am I dead?"

"_**Ah, Turbo. You arrived on schedule.**_" The gray racer turned his head and saw them; his brothers made their ghostly way towards Turbo. Only he noticed that Jet seemed to be limping. As the two got closer, Turbo flinched as he noticed multiple bruises and cuts on his brother's body.

"Jet?" said Turbo warily, "What happened to you? You look like you took a beating!" Jet simply chuckled mirthlessly and glanced at Set with an annoyed look.

"_**Well,**_" said Jet, "_**I'd be alright if Murder-pants over here hadn't tried to kill me.**_" Set put his hands behind his back and whistled innocently, even though he didn't look innocent at all. Turbo's jaw sort of dropped when he heard this. Set chuckled nervously. "_**Yeah…**_" he said uncertainly, "_**Sorry about that, dude.**_"

Once that awkwardness was over, Turbo once again asked, "Guys; did I die? Uh oh, please don't say I died!" The Twins merely looked at him and smiled.

"_**How could we have let you die,**_" they said in unison, "_**when you risked your life to save the President of Sugar Rush?**_"

Turbo raised an eyebrow. "So…" he mumbled, "I'm _not _dead?"

The Twins chuckled. "_**Well,**_" said Set, "_**Your injuries **_**would **_**have been fatal, but…**_" "_**…a kind heart must always live on,**_" finished Jet. Turbo was still confused. Set solemnly placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"_**Perhaps it would be better if we showed you.**_"

The Twins lead Turbo down a spiritual path, and soon multiple screens filled the room (If you could even call it that). Turbo silently gasped; they were showing him moments in time. First was back when Turbotime was still around; Turbo tackling the Twins in joy, him winning multiple races, and lastly some brotherly moments Turbo spent with Felix.

Turbo looked at the next screen; it began with Vanellope finding the beaten Turbo after the Diet Cola incident. Turbo couldn't hear what she was saying, but she seemed to be mouthing, "Poor guy. I think you'll live." He had no idea why, but this made the gray racer smile.

The screen zapped to more flashbacks: Turbo waking up in that hospital to find the Core Four watching over him, Vanellope talking with him, Turbo and Vanellope standing back at the Chocolate Lagoon while Swizzle was pulling out Rancis and Adorabeezle, and Turbo racing with Vanellope. Now Turbo had a few tears in his yellow eyes; these memories were making him cry legit _tears!_

The final screen viewed Turbo saving Sticky Wipplesnit, him rescuing Vanellope in the tree, and finally Turbo getting beaten in order to protect the little girl.

Turbo looked back at the Twins; he understood now. There were too many times in his life where he had made everyone happy, and even now people where mourning him. Because they liked him. He had a kind heart, and that simply couldn't go to waste. The kindest hearts must live on.

Turbo let the happy tears fall as he hugged his brothers. For a moment Jet and Set tensed at this gesture, but then both grinned and hugged him back. Once they broke from their embrace, Turbo audibly whispered, "Thanks for giving me a chance, guys." The Twins nodded as the heavens began to disappear again.

The last thing he heard of his brothers was "_**Continue your journey, brother…**_"

~x~

Turbo's eyes shot open; he groggily took in his surroundings, and he found he was in the exact same hospital room a few nights ago. He raised his head, and fully regretted it as a looming headache followed. Turbo winced and laid his head back down. Then he suddenly realized something: he was alive. He heaved a huge sigh of relief; the Twins were right after all.

Before long he heard the slow _creaaaak_ of a door. He glanced at the door, and a small, raven-haired girl entered. Vanellope looked horrible; she had under eye circles, and her hair wasn't done up in its usual ponytail. It just raggedly cascaded past her shoulders, a sign that Vanellope hadn't even done her hair lately, let alone sleep. But once she saw Turbo, lying awake in the bed, Vanellope looked as if she'd have a heart attack. The girl excitedly leapt onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Turbo in a giant hug.

"Great galloping gumdrops!" Vanellope cried, tears running down her face again, "I can't believe it! You're alive!" Turbo had no time to reply, as his face was turning a bit blue.

"Erm….thanks…" Turbo coughed, trying to get out of Vanellope's death grip, "Um…V-Vanell-l-lope?" He choked again. "…release…._release_…" Vanellope seemed to realize that she was practically strangling the racer, and she broke the hug. Turbo panted and heaved a huge breath before glaring at the girl. "Don't do that, please," he said sarcastically.

Vanellope only shrugged before hugging him again; only it wasn't a huge glomp like earlier. "Sorry…It's just…" Vanellope sniffed, "I was so worried. I thought you were pretty much dead after you practically left me hanging back at the Mountain."

Turbo's eyes widened. "The Mountain!" he said suddenly, "Sugar Rush! The Cy-bugs! What happened while I was out!?"

Vanellope held her hands out to steady him. "Easy, dude," she said, "We had it all taken care of. The Queen went back to Hero's Duty, the cy-bugs burned into buggie-crisps, and Sugar Rush went back to normal." Turbo sighed. He still could feel a bit guilty about causing all that.

"Y'know," said Vanellope suddenly, "Sticky was really scared for you."

Turbo glanced at her. "Hm?"

Vanellope looked at him, annoyed. "Sticky Wipplesnit, doi!" she said, "After you saved her, I'm not surprised how sad she was when she noticed how dead-looking you were."

Turbo blinked. "Well…" he mumbled, "…is she alright?"

"Mhmm," Vanellope said, "She wants to see you though." She motioned toward the door. "Want me to get her for you?" Turbo opened his mouth to say something, but Vanellope was already gone and out the door. Turbo openly facepalmed.

"Impatient little twit," he muttered, but he meant it jokingly.

A moment later, the door swung open again and there stood Sticky Wipplesnit. "Turbo!" she cried. Sticky practically glomped Turbo as well, just not as hard as Vanellope did. "Oh my goodness," she said in her shy voice, "I-I-I…I really can't believe you're alive…" Sticky sniffed.

Turbo chuckled and ran his fingers through Sticky's teal-colored hair. "Sticky, relax," he laughed, "I'm very much alive, thank you very much."

Sticky looked up at him with doe-like hazel eyes. "Please don't try to kill yourself again," she whispered, "Just…don't." Turbo laughed.

"Don't you worry," he said confidently, "I have no desire to die anytime soon."

~x~

It was later in Sugar Rush; the arcade had just closed, and everyone in the candy game was gathered in or around the castle. They were all gathered for a special occasion that Vanellope had announced prior. Even Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun had showed up. Practically everyone was wearing some sort of fancy outfit. Vanellope stepped onto the podium, all dressed in her pink princess gown, for she thought it appropriate.

Once everyone was listening, Vanellope's kid voice rang out: "Just a little while ago, Sugar Rush faced another cy-bug invasion. The Queen of the Cy-bugs herself had lead the invasion, due to an anonymous source. She had caught me, and I would have died if it hadn't been for a friend of mine. A special friend, whom had originally made my life miserable for the fifteen years that Sugar Rush had been in order. But the kindness within him had finally sparked after the few nights that he was here." Vanellope gestured her arm at the door, where Wynnchel and Duncan were waiting for the signal from Vanellope.

"I'd like to present to you for the very first time:" Vanellope cried out happily, "Turbo! Our newest hero!"

On that note, the doors swung open, and Turbo walked in, grinning from ear to ear. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red ascot, and it resembled his suit extremely well. He _had_ insisted to still wear his helmet for fear of everyone seeing his hair. Now, at this moment, the racer was walking towards the podium while everyone looked and praised him.

Once Turbo reached the podium, Vanellope quickly motioned for Sour Bill (who was also wearing something: a bowtie) to hand her something: a hand-made candy medal, one that extremely resembled the one that Ralph had. Turbo smiled as the tiny President placed the medal around his neck. He glanced at the other three of the Core Four; they were all giving him encouraging gestures, including Calhoun.

Turbo continued to walk (along with the Core Four) until he was onto the balcony, staring down at practically the entire population of Sugar Rush. They were all chanting his name; "Turbo! Turbo! Turbo!" The gray racer drank in the praise; after all, he had deserved it.

Vanellope hugged Turbo from behind. "Congratulations, brother," she squealed. Ralph grinned at the gray racer. "I'll admit," he sighed, "You aren't half bad, Turbo." Felix looked at the wrecker with a look that said "_What!?_" "'Half bad'!?" the handyman exclaimed, slapping Ralph's huge hand, "Are you kidding me, Ralph!? He was awesome!" Everyone laughed at Felix's outburst.

"Hey;" said Calhoun, nudging Turbo, "You did pretty well, Shortstop."

Turbo felt his cheeks heat up. "Thanks a lot, guys," he said. He turned back to the crowd and waved a bit.

Turbo had never felt so good before in his life. He wanted to keep feeling this way. If it hadn't been for an annoying nine-year-old girl, he would never have learned how it felt to be a caring friend again.

Now he had that feeling; and he would never, ever let it go.

_The End_

**HELLO, EVERYONE OUT THERE! I finally came back! Sorry I couldn't post all week, but I was in Flagstaff and didn't have computer access once I was up there.**

**ZOMG Is this fic truly **_**over!?**_** Omigod, I can't believe it! Another fic finished! Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful reviews and favs! I appreciate every one of you beautiful people!**

**Until my next fanfiction:**

**~Emilee the Cat**


End file.
